just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick McReary (SR)
Patrick McReary (Born January 8, 2002, current age: 12) is the protagonist of Sibling Rivalries, and a supporting character in Cletus Comics and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. He claims to be the only normal one in his family, besides his brother Francis McReary. He looks up to him, and loves him the most. History Life Before 2012 Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father on January 8, 2002, 3 years after Francis. Maureen says that Packie always was a curious and quiet baby. He was followed by Gerry in 2003, Derrick in 2005, and Kate in 2006. However, his father died shortly after Kate's death. Packie tells Michelle Stone even though he was young at the time, he still misses and loves his father. 2012 In 2012, when the events of SR SRA occur, the McReary Family is still living in Vancouver (in the same house seen from Yearning to be Young. Packie (still age 11), is seen hanging out with Francis and the rest of his siblings. They wear different clothes than the ones they wear from2013 on (exept their clothes are different in Cletus Comics). Salvador actually converses with them before leaving with Eduardo (it's strange in The McRearys' Halloween Special!, they act like they never met Salvador). 2013 and 2014 Shortly (VERY shortly) after Gerry's 10th birthday, the McReary Family move to Wisconsin. Packie has the first lines in the series (Well, technically the last of the family, since his "first" are thoughts). He "introduces" his family to the reader. The rest of his history are in the comics. Personality Packie is very different compared to Cletus the Robot. He is very concerned about looking nice, and HATES getting dirty. Packie is very friendly, like Cletus. Another thing he shares with Cletus is that they are both on the run from their antagonists (Packie from Joel Gonzales and James Johnson, and Cletus from the robot version of the Devil ("Devil-Bot"), Anti-Cletus, Ivan Buxaplenty, and Anti-Cutecumber). Packie loves all of his siblings and his mother, but he is aware of their different obsessions. Outfits To date, this is what Packie wears in the franchise: * Trademark Outfit: A striped v-neck under an uncolored jacket and pants. Worn in Hello Wisconsin! on. * Bed: His T-shirt (which can be seen under his trademark v-neck) and boxers with spots on them. Worn in The McRearys Get Schooled! and Roommates. * Football Uniform: His brother's football uniform. A basic football uniform, with cleats, a towel, hand bands, shoulder pads, and helment with the Green Bay Packers logo on it. Worn in The Big Trade-Off. * Dead Groom: A tuxedo similar to Jose Gonzales's, but with fake blood all over it. Worn in The McRearys' Halloween Special!. * Undercover: A polo shirt with a zipper, white sleeves, sunglasses, and a hat worn backwards. Worn in The Football Faker. * New Years' Tuxedo: An all-black tuxedo, in contrast to Jose's uncolered tux, with sunglasses. Worn in Happy New Year!. * 2033: At 31 years old, Packie has a backwards hat, a stubble, a plaid open shirt with an undershirt underneath, and basic pants. Worn in Yearning to be Young at the epilogue, set in 2033. * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures: In 2012, Packie wore a striped polo shirt with a black collar, and of course, uncolored pants. * Cletus Comics: In Sibling Rivalries/Cletus Comics crossovers, Packie has an alternative look. He has a black jacket with a buttoned-up shirt under it. Category:Heroes Category:Football Players Category:Characters Category:McReary Siblings Category:Characters Who suffered the extreme shortage of Peanut Butter Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids